shattered_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
New Republic
: "We, the Beings of the Galaxy, in order to form a free union of planets, establish justice, provide for common peace and prosperity, and to secure liberty for all beings, do ordain and establish this New Republic. Let the stars sing! Let the planets shout! Let the Republic begin!" : ―Excerpt from the Declaration of a New Republic. : : The New Republic was the successor state and government to the Rebel Alliance that was formed after the battle of Endor and Death of Palpatine. The Rebel Alliance was mostly a military group, not a government body fit for ruling. As a result in order to establish they were serious on governing after the Emperor's defeat the Alliance was re-formed into the New Republic; completing the Alliances goal of restoring the old Republic. The New Republic often went just by the name Republic just like the old one did but with New and Old use to differentiate between which one was being referred to in historical contexts. The New Republic was generally the same as the Old Republic with a few changes here and there from the Rebel Alliance in order to make it stronger or take ideals they learned while they were the Rebel Alliance. Like the Old Republic before it it would have a senate as legislative branch, an executive branch lead by a president, and it had a restored Jedi Order as its guardians. The New Republic would eventually grow to be the primary governing body in the Galaxy. Pushing back the Empire into a mere remnant. The Empire would not contest their role for galactic dominance until the Second Great Galactic War. History Early Days : "This is Leia Organa, last princess of Alderaan, former member of the Galactic Senate, and a leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I have a message for the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine—the greatest tyrant civilization has ever known, responsible for death and suffering beyond measure—is dead. He and a second Death Star battle station were destroyed by Alliance forces earlier today. This does not mark the end of the Empire. The fight will continue. But you must take this opportunity. Join us in the foundation of a new Republic to be shaped by the will of the governed. Claim your freedom and your future. Help is on the way." : ―Leia Organa, in a holographic transmission sent to the Anoat sector in the wake of the Battle of Endor The defeat of the Emperor came to a shock to the galaxy. Palpatine and his Empire were viewed as a dominating force in the Galaxy that was unstoppable and the Alliance a rag-tag group that would have been easily smashed. With the devastating defeat and capture of Imperial forces on Endor it legitimatized the Rebel Alliance as powerful military and governing force while weakening the Empire that was lost without its leader. Knowing that the Empire would try to keep everything under control the Rebels hacked into and took control of the Holonet and broadcasted news of the Emperor's death across the Galaxy. As a result many world's either joined the newly formed Republic, or attempted to overthrow the shackles of Imperial control with varying degrees of success. Bakura Incident The celebration on Endor however was cut short when the Republic received two transmissions from planets in wild space: Jakku and Bakura. The team of heroes decided to answer the call to Bakura and forego the trip to Jakku. This lead to a short term alliance of the Republic and Empire against the Sii-Rusk Imperium from wild space in the battle of Bakura. Though successful in fending off the Sii-Rusk, defeating the treacherous Moff of Bakura, and having many Imperial pilots defect to the Alliance the victory was short lived. Nagi-Toff Incident A new incident between foreign intergalactic species the Toff and the Nagi had spilled over into the galaxy at large and had dragged the New Republic in the mess. The Nagi originally allied with dark lady of the Sith Lumiya who promised to help liberate their world from the Toffs by taking over a chunk of Skyriver and then going to liberatethe Nagai homeworld with the resources. Her faction of the Imperial Remnant and the Nagai first attempted to attack Kashyyyk anbd re-start the Wookiee slave trade and as a result got attention from the still forming New Republic. After having their plans stopped there by Han, Chewbacca, and Lando they re-grouped with Lumiya and planned an all out assault on the New Republic. After small skirmishes on rebel held worlds they attacked Endor, the then capital of the New Republic. With help from an inside agent they were able to copy and predict all the tricks of Rebel pilots. However once it was found out this is what they were doing the Rebels simply changed tactics and turned the tide, driving the Nagai away from the Moon. The Nagai continued to invade numerous planets until the Toff chased them to the Galaxy. With this new party joining the war the Republic and the Nagai made an alliance with each other against this common enemy. With the ambush and defeat of the Toff prince the Nagai abadoned their ties to Lumiya and her Empire and other joined the Republic or requested help from the Mandalores to liberate their homeworld from the Toff. Push Toward the Core The main goal and focus of the New Republic of course was the captures and push towards Coruscant. The Republic already held two key core worlds: Noquivizor and Borealis. In the years since the Empire fragmented the Republic used diplomacy to strengthen their position and made a few agreesive lunges to Imperial warlords collecting more territory to use as bases later.Category:New Republic Category:Jedi Category:Organizations Category:Governments Category:Democracies